yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 172
"Duel Academia in Peril! The Crystal Beasts Block the Way", known as "Duel Academia in Peril! The Gem Beasts Block the Way" in the Japanese version,is the one hundred and seventy-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on January 30, 2008. Summary As the KaibaCorp building in Domino City explodes around him, Jaden searches for a way out. He escapes in a gondola, but the rope snaps, though he manages to jump to a second gondola - whose rope also snaps. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Neos" using Yubel's powers to manifest the spirit physically. Neos saves him, and Jaden makes it back to the motorcycle that Sartorius has used, and takes it, heading for the docks to find a way back to Duel Academy. Back on the island, Trueman has taken the form of Daigo Sorano, and challenges many Duelists using his numerous clones. All accept, as they are having problems finding opponents for the Graduation Duel, due to the disappearance of those that Trueman has already defeated. Hassleberry is still searching for Sorano in the forest, and one of the Trueman-Sorano clones appears to challenge him as well. He suggests that Hassleberry stop hanging around with Jaden, and states that in doing so, he looks down on younger students. Hassleberry replies that that's absurd - Sorano was the first friend that the made at Duel Academy, even though Sorano was in Obelisk Blue and Hassleberry in Ra Yellow. Trueman attempts to exploit the darkness in Hassleberry's heart, but is unable to, and he comments he didn't expect there to be anyone able to resist him besides Jaden. Realizing that Sorano is really Trueman, Hassleberry accepts his challenge, and both activate their Duel Disks. Back in Domino, Jaden seems to be fatigued, and nearly drives Sartorius' motorcycle into the ocean, but he jumps off in time. Jaden meets who appears to be another clone of Trueman, but this one acts differently, even expressing concern for Jaden's current condition. Convinced that it's Trueman, Jaden begins a Duel with him. Trueman Summons multiple Crystal Beasts and Jaden realizes that he must have already defeated Jesse. Trueman responds that he will attack to wake Jaden up. During Jaden's second turn, Trueman activates "Mine Blast" which sends his final three Crystal Beasts to the Graveyard, and the activates "Rainbow Gravity" to Special Summon "Rainbow Dragon". When he attacks with it, "Polymerization" flies out of Jaden's Graveyard, and a dark aura disperses from it. Suddenly, Jaden can see clearly - he's not Dueling Trueman, he's Dueling Jesse. Having gotten Jaden's senses back to him, the Duel ends. Jaden determines that his "Polymerization" card was infected by the darkness in "Arcana Force 0 - The Fool". Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus appears, and tells Jaden and Jesse that both of them overcame the darkness in their own hearts - and together, they should be able to stop Nightshroud. At Duel Academy, the Duel between Trueman and Hassleberry is underway, and Hassleberry has been reduced to less than half of his Life Points by "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8". Hassleberry Summons "Hyper Hammerhead" and attacks "Horus", reducing his own Life Points to 200. However, the effect of "Hyper Hammerhead" returns "Horus" to Trueman's hand, and thus Hassleberry can play Spell Cards again. Using "Spacetime Transcendence", Hassleberry removes Dinosaur-Type monsters in the Graveyard from play and Summons "Tyranno Infinity", whose attack points increase for each Dinosaur removed. Since he can't attack this turn, as his Battle Phase has already ended, Hassleberry plays "Dino Blast", dealing Trueman 1200 damage. Trueman again determines that there is no darkness in Hassleberry's heart for him to exploit - so he'll just have to create some. Trueman creates a vision in Hassleberry's head, and takes him back to his "past life" as a Tyranosaurus Rex. However, as such, he is a carnivore - and thus feeds on other dinosaurs, which is something that Hassleberry had never given much thought. Trueman then suggests that the dinosaur bone implanted in Hassleberry's leg is the bone of a dinosaur he ate in his past life. He then causes Hassleberry to hallucinate that he's been attacked by the dinosaurs he supposedly consumed in his past life. He then continues the Duel, and resummons "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" and plays "Burial from a Different Dimension" to return three removed Dinosaur-Type monsters to Hassleberry's Graveyard, thus reducing the ATK of "Tyranno Infinity" to 1000. He attacks, wiping out the rest of Hassleberry's Life Points and absorbing him into the World of Darkness. Elsewhere, Jaden and Jesse are en route back to Duel Academy in a speedboat. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Jesse Anderson Turn 1: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/800) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Jesse Jesse draws. He then Normal Summons "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" (1400/800) in Attack Position. Jesse then activates "Golden Rule" equipping it to "Cobalt Eagle". Upon activation, the first effect of "Golden Rule" activates, letting Jesse take "Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle" and "Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle" from his Deck and place them in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as Continuous Spell Cards. Jesse then activates the second effect of "Golden Rule" to Special Summon "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" (1200/400) in Attack Position. He then activates "Crystal Beacon" to Special Summon "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" (1600/1000) from his Deck in Attack Position. "Topaz Tiger" attacks "Burstinatrix". The effect of "Topaz Tiger" activates, increasing its ATK by 400 during the Damage Step only ("Topaz Tiger": 1600 → 2000/1000), but Jaden activates his face-down "Mirror Gate" to switch control of both battling monsters before damage is calculated. "Topaz Tiger" destroys "Burstinatrix" (Jesse 4000 → 3200). After the Damage Step, the effect of "Topaz Tiger" expires ("Topaz Tiger": 2000 → 1600/1000). "Amethyst Cat" attacks directly via its own effect at the cost of halving the Battle Damage Jaden takes (Jaden 4000 → 3400). Jesse then activates "Rare Value" to send "Ruby Carbuncle" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard and draw two cards. Since a monster placed in the Spell & Trap Card Zone via "Golden Rule" has left the field, "Golden Rule" is destroyed. Subsequently "Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat" is destroyed too due to the last effect of "Golden Rule". Jesse activates "Crystal Spring". Now whenever a Crystal Beast is returned to Jesse's Deck, he can take two Crystal Beasts from his Deck and place all three cards on of his Deck in any order. Jesse then activates the effect of "Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle" to return "Emerald Turtle" to the top of his Deck. Jesse then activates the effect of "Crystal Spring" to place "Emerald Tortoise", "Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" and "Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth" on top of his Deck. Jesse sets two cards. On Jesse's End Phase, control of "Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger" returns to Jesse. Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization" and subsequently activates it to fuse "Elemental Hero Avian" with "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" and "Elemental Hero Sparkman" in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Tempest" (2800/2800) in Attack Position. "Tempest" attacks "Cobalt Eagle", with Jesse activating his face-down "Mine Blast" to send the top five cards of his Deck to the Graveyard ("Rainbow Life", "Ancient City - Rainbow Ruins", "Emerald Turtle", "Amber Mammoth" and "Sapphire Pegasus"), but he cannot conduct his Draw Phase during his next turn. Jesse then activates his face-down "Rainbow Gravity" to Special Summon "Rainbow Dragon" (4000/0) from his Deck in Attack Position, as all seven Crystal Beasts are either on the field or in the Graveyard. A replay occurs, but since "Rainbow Gravity" was used to summon "Rainbow Dragon", all of Jaden's Attack Position monsters must attack "Rainbow Dragon", so "Tempest's" attack is redirected to "Rainbow Dragon." "Rainbow Dragon" then destroys "Elemental Hero Tempest" (Jaden 3400 → 2200). The aftershock from the attack is so powerful, it knocks "Polymerization" out of Jaden's Graveyard. This action purifies "Polymerization" of the darkness infecting it, which subsequently removes the dark spell Jaden is under. After Jaden sees that he is Dueling Jesse instead of Trueman, the Duel is called off. Tyranno Hassleberry vs. Trueman The Duel is shown from an unspecified point. Hassleberry has "Destroyersaurus" (1800/1100) in Attack Position and 2900 Life Points, while Trueman has "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" (3000/1800) in Attack Position and "Royal Decree" on his side of the field as well as 2600 Life Points. Due to the effect of "Royal Decree", all other Trap Cards are negated. Trueman's turn "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" attacks and destroys "Destroyersaurus"(Hassleberry 2900 → 1700). Hassleberry's turn Hassleberry draws "Hyper Hammerhead" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1200) in Attack Position. "Hyper Hammerhead" then attacks "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8". "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" then destroys "Hyper Hammerhead" (Hassleberry 1700 → 200), but this activates the latter's effect, returning "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" to Trueman's hand. Hassleberry then activates "Spacetime Transcendence" to remove from play "Dark Driceratops", "Gilasaurus", "Destroyersaurus" and "Hyper Hammerhead" from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Tyranno Infinity" (?/0) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Tyranno Infinity", it gains 1000 ATK for each Dinosaur-type monster that is currently in Hassleberry's Removed from Play Zone. There are currently four ("Tyranno Infinity": ? → 4000/0). Hassleberry then activates "Dino Blast" to inflict damage to Trueman equal to the Level of "Tyranno Infinity" times 300. "Tyranno Infinity" is Level 4 (Trueman 2600 → 1400). Trueman's turn Trueman draws "Premature Burial" and subsequently activates it to pay 800 Life Points (Trueman 1400 → 600) and Special Summon "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" (2300/1800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. He then activates "Magical Stone Excavation" to discard "Level Down!" and "Level Modulation" and add "Level Up!" from his Graveyard to his hand. Trueman then activates "Level Up! to send "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" from his hand (3000/1800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Burial from a Different Dimension" to return "Gilasaurus", "Dark Driceratops" and "Destroyersaurus" from the Removed from Play Zone to Hassleberry's Graveyard ("Tyranno Infinity": 4000 → 1000/0). "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" attacks and destroys "Tyranno Infinity" (Hassleberry 200 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes